Un conte de fée ?
by the-ch0c0late
Summary: Dans un monde ou tout semble normal, une jeune fille va bientôt s'apercevoir qu'au delà des humains vie des espèces qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée exister.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>L'histoire commence lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la ville, une guerre acharner éclata. Deux clans s'entre-tuaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. L'un défendait une humaine tandis que l'autre voulait sa mort. Pourquoi deux clans puissants se battaient pour une simple humaine ? Simplement parce que le clan des lycans, eux, voulaient la mort de cette fille pour empêcher l'accouplement de celle-ci avec le chef du clan adverse. Si cela arrivait, il se verrait attribuer une force incalculable. Les loups seraient alors perdus... Quant à l'autre, les vampires, protégeaient l'humaine non pas parce que grâce à elle le chef serait mille fois plus fort non. C'était simplement dû aux sentiments qu'éprouvait le boss envers la fille. A vrai dire il se fichait de la force, tout ce dont il voulait était que la jeune fille partage ses sentiments.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau lycée**

* * *

><p><span>Trois mois plus tôt...<span>

- Kagome, tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour ! avertit une femme du bas de sa cuisine.

- Oui maman ! lui répondit sa fille en ce précipitant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_"Je m'appelle Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. J'ai 17 ans. Aujourd'hui j'entame une nouvelle année d'étude dans un tout nouveau lycée. Vous me diriez mais pourquoi changer d'établissement, j'aurais très bien pu rester dans le même mais le problème le voilà... Je ne l'aimais pas, ni même les gens que je côtoyais. Personnellement je suis heureuse de tout reprendre à zéro. Heureuse mais angoissée..."_

Kagome se trouvait à présent devant les grandes portes de ce qui allait devenir son nouvel établissement pour toute une année. Elle resta là un instant avant d'avaler nerveusement sa salive et pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Une fois à l'intérieur, les élèves affluaient de toute part, impossible de s'y retrouver. Certains bavardaient entre eux tandis que d'autres fouinaient dans leurs casiers. Il y avait tellement de monde que Kagome se crut au zoo. Lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit, chaque élève regagnait sa classe. En mois de cinq minutes le couloir était devenu désert laissant que Kagome, toujours immobile. Ne sachant pas trop ou aller, elle commença à marcher d'un pas incertain. Avec un peu de chance elle croiserait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider...

Non loin du lieu où se trouvait Kagome, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun attaché en une queue-de-cheval cavalait les couloirs répétant sans cesse "je suis en retard". La brune courait pour rejoindre sa classe lorsqu'un obstacle imprévu survint sur son chemin. Courant à une folle allure, elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner et percuta cet obstacle qui se retrouva les fesses au plancher.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé... ça m'apprendra à courir dans les couloirs... Gomen vraiment...

Ses excuses de faites, elle aida à relever la fille qu'elle avait percutée. En l'observant elle put constater que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette brebis égarée dans l'établissement.

- Tu dois être nouvelle, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu ton visage quelque part ici... Oh quelle maladroite ! Moi c'est Sango, et toi c'est quoi ton joli petit nom ?

Sango afficha un grand sourire une fois sa petite question posée. Pour elle c'était pas tous les jours qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un de cette façon. Kagome, encore un peu sonné par le choc se présenta convenablement à la brunette et lui demanda si par hasard elle ne pourrait pas l'aider,à se repérer dans ce fichu labyrinthe devrais-je dire. Au moment ou Sango hocha la tête en réponse, une vieille dame hurla après eux leurs reprochant qu'elles devraient être en cours vu l'heure qu'il était. Sango se mit sur la défensive, elle n'aimait guère la vieille CPE toujours entrain de râler. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle était tombée sur Kagome et que celle-ci était nouvelle.

- Hm... alors je présume que vous Miss Tadahashi, êtes en retard. Ai-je raison ?

- Oui madame...

- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Vous faites partis de la mauvaise graine dans cette école, regagnez votre classe ! Et vous serez collé encore une fois !

Sango soupira, c'était sa première semaine et elle avait déjà eu quatre heures de colle. Peut-être allait elle battre son propre record de l'année précédente ? Valait mieux pas. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la vieille dame se retourna vers Kagome qui elle, n'avait guère prononcé de mot depuis son arrivée.

- Alors demoiselle, à votre admission vous avez dû recevoir une lettre comportant toute information requise pour savoir ou vous devez aller... L'avez-vous ?

Kagome hocha la tête et farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ladite lettre qu'elle tendit à la dame. Celle-ci lui arracha presque des mains et regarda vaguement son contenu. Elle finit par dire d'un ton sérieux.

- Suivez-moi...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 1<strong>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Kagome arrive dans sa classe, par chance Sango en fait partie. Ensuite elle devra se présenter aux élèves, dut à cette brève présentation, la jeune attire le regard de quelqu'un se trouvant dans l'arrière-salle... Comment va se dérouler son entrée ? Qui est cette personne ? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Une classe, des élèves et une nouvelle !**

* * *

><p>Kagome suivit la CPE dans les couloirs silencieux jusqu'à ce que celle-ci stoppe devant une porte avec inscrit noir sur blanc "Mme Soumaru Salle 31" Sans même toquer, la vieille dame entra et pointa directement son doigt sur les élèves perturbateurs signalant une colle pour chacun d'entre eux. Kagome remarqua Sango parmi les élèves visés par la CPE, mentalement elle l'a soutenue du mieux qu'elle put, deux heures en une matinée c'était à plaindre. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la vieille prit la parole.<p>

- Mme Soumaru, je vous apporte une nouvelle élève.

Dès qu'elle eu fini sa phrase elle jeta un dernier regard à la classe et repartit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Le professeur fit signe à Kagome de venir auprès d'elle. Etant maintenant à ses côtés, Kagome remarqua que Mme Soumaru avait l'air sympathique au premier regard. Une jeune femme au visage plutôt ovale entouré d'une épaisse chevelure rousse, de fine lèvre et un nez légèrement retroussé avec à son bout une paire de grosses lunettes rondes. Niveau vestimentaire elle portait un grand pull-over orangé assorti à sa couleur de cheveux, un slim noir et de grandes bottes marron montent jusqu'aux genoux. Une personne à l'allure zen voire même hippie devrait-on dire mais ne valait mieux pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses.

- Alors mon enfant, tu vas nous faire une brève présentation de toi, ainsi nous serions en mesure de mieux te connaitre.

Kagome hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait compris et pivota face à la classe. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle étant donné qu'ils bavardaient entre eux. Seulement deux ou trois étaient prêts à écouter ainsi que Sango. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, de toute manière elle n'aimait pas trop attirer l'attention alors c'était parfait ainsi.

- Ohayo...

Kagome stoppa net dans sa lancée, figer par la peur. A peine un mot était sorti de sa bouche que toute la classe se retrouva plongée dans un silence de mort, tous, attentive à elle. N'aimant pas avoir tant de regard pointé en sa direction, Kagome recula de quelque pas et vint percuter le tableau. Gêner son visage prit une teinte rouge écarlate, elle prit l'une des mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle entrelaça entre ses doigts, veine tentative de se calmer. Mme Soumaru, voyant la gêne évidente de la jeune fille lui fit un sourire essayant de l'encourager sans avoir à prononcer de mot. Kagome déglutit avant de reprendre son sérieux, elle reprit la parole d'une petite voix timide.

- Ano... je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi...

Se disant qu'une simple présentation révélant nom et prénom étaient suffisants, Kagome s'arrêta là. Une drôle de sensation parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle, son propre regard parcourut alors la salle chaque élève avait les yeux rivés sur elle, il était donc difficile de repérer seulement une personne en particulier. Son regard fut attiré par quelqu'un se trouvant au fond de la classe, ses orbes chocolatés rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu azur, Kagome se perdit dans l'intensité de ses yeux tellement envoûtant mais repris bien vite ses esprits lorsque Mme Soumaru intervint

- Cela suffira. Alors, tu peux aller t'installer au côté de Miss Tadahashi... Et au passage Sango cesse donc de t'agité dans tous les sens. soupira-t-elle

Sango gela sur place. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête pour dire qu'elle allait se calmer ou du moins essayer. Il le valait mieux, après tout elle ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle amie ait à changer de place par sa faute. Kagome alla s'asseoir à ladite place, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au fond de la salle puis vint chuchoter à l'oreille de sa voisine mais ne put finir, malheureusement étant rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 2<strong>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Kagome rencontrera un ami de Sango. Un ami totalement perverti jusqu'à l'os. Elle essayera également d'en savoir plus sur les personnes qui l'intriguent. Quel est cet ami pervers ? Va-t-elle arriver à avoir des informations sur lesdites personnes ? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._

_Je sais que les premiers chapitres sont court -' pour l'unique raison que j'ai eu du mal à me lancer voila tout, il y aura des chapitre beaucoup beaucoup plus long soyez-en sur ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Quel pervers !**

* * *

><p>Durant la dernière demi-heure du cours, Kagome n'avait prononcé de mot. Sa tête reposa sur sa main accoudée la table, ses yeux rivés vers le tableau comme si elle suivait attentivement le cours alors quand fait la jeune tait plongée dans ses pensées...<p>

_" Je sens encore se foutu regard posé sur moi... ça m'en donne des frissons... Faut absolument que je parle Sango, elle doit me dire qui sont ses gens. Vue qu'elle est ici depuis une semaine elle doit les connaitre.. / Raah encore un putain de frisson ! "_

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Le moment que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, une bonne pose bien mériter. Suite au bruit strident de la sonnerie, Kagome secoua la tête évacuant toute pens e et prit Sango par le bras se précipitant l'extérieur.

- Oh oh! Calme Kagome, on dirait un animal affamé se ruant sur son déjeuner

- Désolé ... bredouilla-t-elle. Sango dit moi... qui était les personnes au fond de la salle de classe ?

La jeune brune soupira, elle ouvra la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut interrompu lorsqu'une main parasite naviguait dans une zone interdite. Finalement elles seront toujours dérangé ces pauvres filles, c'était peut tre pas leur jour. Sango lâcha un grognement féroce et vint gifler violemment la joue d'un jeune homme.

- Espèce de pervers !

Le jeune homme frotta la marque rouge semblable une main sur sa joue.

- Désolé Sango mais... c'est ma main faut pas m'en vouloir mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... elle est maudite tu sais.

Suite ses paroles il donna de petite tape sur celle-ci et répéta plusieurs fois "méchante main, méchante" pour que ses mots aient l'air plus crédibles. Sango roula des yeux puis lança un regard Kagome.

- Vla Miroku, le pervers de l'année.

Se reconnaissant, Miroku afficha un sourire béat et salua la jeune d'un signe de tête. Admiratif la beauté qu' était face lui, il s'avança d'un pas et prit les deux mains de Kagome dans les siennes. Qu'allait-il faire ? Cette question parcourra l'esprit de la jeune en une fraction de seconde. D'une voix déterminer et la fois charmeuse il dit...

- Voulez-vous porter mes enfants ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... toutes les jolies jeunes filles qu'il rencontrait y avaient le droit, c'était inévitable même Sango y était passé. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que cela faisait partie de lui, c'était dans sa nature d'agir ainsi, dans ses gênes, de génération en génération... Les Yoshi's mâles étaient tous comme ça, son père, son grand-père et ainsi de suite... Va savoir comment les générations précédentes on put fonder une famille heureuse avec une unique femme. Voyant ce comportement tous laisse penser qu'il y eut plusieurs aventures après mariage mais non, le père comme le grand-père de Miroku, une fois avoir trouvé la prunelle de leurs yeux était rest fidèle, étrange non ? Mais ce comportement Sango ne l'approuvait guère. Jalouse me diriez-vous... certainement. Pourquoi ? Il ne valait mieux pas le savoir. En tout cas Miroku eut droit une seconde gifle, cette fois plus forte que la précédente. Il est sur qu'il faudrait au moins une bonne heure avant que la marque flamboyante disparaisse.

Kagome totalement choquer, préféra prendre de la distance et s'éloigna le plus vite possible laissant Sango hurler sur un certain pervers. Elle entra dans le bâtiment à toute allure, les hurlements de son amie résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle en avait du coffre c'est sur puisque même à l'intérieur Kagome entendait encore Sango crier. Elle soupira et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Étourdie, elle ne regardait pas exactement ou elle se dirigeait et finit par entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, Kagome avala nerveusement sa salive lorsque l'homme qu'elle avait accidentellement bousculé se retourna et déposa un regard dur sur elle. Aie c'était mauvais, vu la haine dans ses yeux de glace, Kagome avait intérêt à vite dégager d'ici. Elle s'excusa vite fait et tourna les talons rebroussant le chemin mais a mis parcours de la porte d'entrée qui menait au campus elle fut arrêté par une main agrippant fermement son poignet, en un mouvement elle se retrouva en face face avec le jeune homme aux yeux de glace. A ce moment-là Kagome ne sut quoi faire, devait elle le frapper au risque de s'attirer la fureur du jeune ? Mauvais plan. Pauvre fille, en s'inscrivant dans ce lycée elle attendait une année paisible, sans broussaille. Si seulement elle regardait ou elle foutait les pieds ! Si seulement elle était resté avec Sango et Miroku, jamais elle serait tombé sur une brute prête à lui casser la figure juste parce qu'elle l'avait... légèrement effleuré ?... Passons les détails tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas lâcher son poignet et était pas près de retirer sa prise de fer. Il regarda Kagome de haut en bas, une lueur étrange animait ses yeux ce qui envoya un frisson le long de la colonne de la fille. On pourrait presque croire qu'il la dévorait des yeux... presque. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits, ne lâchant toujours pas son poignet, il passa sa main libre sur la joue de Kagome.

- Tu es bien mignonne... pour une nouvelle... Je peux passer outre le fait que tu m'aies bousculé à une condition... que tu acceptes de déjeuner avec moi.

Kagome fit les gros yeux. Il tait sérieux ? Peu importe de toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle accepte, c'était même pas si elle le connaissait ! Elle se débâtit essayant de lui faire lâcher prise mais la pauvre petite n'avait pas assez de force... Il ricana.

Non loin deux yeux d'émeraude observait la scène. Un mélange d'émotions était présent rien qu'a la vue des deux bijoux.. la rage, la haine, la jalousie... Bref vous voyez le genre. La jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude sortit de l'ombre. Son expression était très grave, tout portait à croire qu'elle tait énervé ... et elle l'était. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers les deux jeunes, ses cheveux de feu se balançaient au rythme ou elle marchait, d'une voix pleine de rage elle hurla.

- KOGA !

Son nom résonna dans tout l'établissement, personne en particulier avait l'air de s'en soucier certainement trop occuper dans leur petite affaire. Arriver à leur hauteur, elle chopa d'un geste vif et rapide l'une des oreilles dudit Koga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu peux pas arrêter la drague hein ? Mais bien sur que non ! Mais je te signale que tu as une petite amie mon cher ! Et tu sais c'est qui ? C'est MOI ! Espèce de bougre d'agneau !

La rouquine se retourna à présent vers Kagome, elle l'attrapa à la gorge la soulevant de quelque centimètre du sol une foi qu'elle avait lâché Koga. Ses yeux se réduisaient dangereusement.

- Toi... Comment oses-tu t'approcher de MON Koga ! Sale chienne je vais te faire la peau !

Kagome se débâtit dans tous les sens mais la force de la rousse était tout simplement incroyable ! Haletante, le visage rougi par le manque d'air, Kagome se demandait en cet instant critique pourquoi personne n'intervenait ? Malgré sa vision trouble elle pouvait apercevoir que le couloir était pas mal rempli... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne se daignait réagir ! Bordel ils voulaient tous qu'elle crève ou quoi ! C'était tous des bâtards ? Ils n'avaient pas de couilles ? Koga quant à lui resta dans l'ombre, ne voulant pas interférer connaissant très bien le caractère de sa petite amie... Quand elle était ainsi, ne valait mieux pas s'y opposer. C'était une vrai bête enragé , aveuglé par sa jalousie maladive. Mais cette histoire serait moins int ressante si l'un des principaux personnages venait mourir maintenant non ?

Une douce odeur de fruit parcourra l'air... Koga grogna tandis que la rouquine, trop occupé à arracher la vie d'une jeune fille, ne remarqua rien malgré son odorat assez développer... Une silhouette gracieuse se dessina en arrière-plan, un pas devant l'autre sans jamais un seul accroc. Elle stoppa, d'une voix remplit de venin qui regrettait presque ses paroles ordonna clairement.

- Lache là Ayame...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 3<strong>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez d couvrir qui est cette personne l'allure charmeuse... Kagome sera-t-elle sauv e ? Vous le d couvrirez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._


	5. Chapter 5

**_~ Hey ! J'aimerais remercier Ryma et son ptit com's qui fait très plaisir, ça me donne du courage pour écrire malgré que je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps libre. Merci à toi, et au passage peut-être que dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais (je parles de Bankotsu) enfin bon, il apparaît un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ne t'en fait pas ;p_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wouah quelle bombe ! Attends c'est un garçon !<strong>

* * *

><p>La rouquine du nom d'Ayame lâcha un rictus et foudroya du regard la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre. Elle desserra sa poigne jusqu'à relâcher la jeune fille qui tomba au sol, presque inerte puis fit face à son adversaire. Une fois relâcher Kagome prit de grande inspiration essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement au rythme de ses inspirations. Ses battements de coeur étaient tellement forts et rapides qu'elle aurait juré qu'il allait exploser. Sur sa gorge était présente les marque de mains d'Ayame. La jeune fille reprenant son souffle leva les yeux afin de voir la personne qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de la tigresse. Vision légèrement encore trouble, tout ce qu'elle distinguait était une personne assez grande... Avec le revers de sa manche elle vint se frotter les yeux pour mieux y voir clair... Grande, mince, une silhouette raffinée, pas un défaut à lui reprocher niveau physique mis à part peut être le fait d'une poitrine plate. A vrai dire beaucoup de garçon aime les filles plates, finalement, tous ne sont pas dans le XXL. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire que Kagome, elle, avait un tour de poitrine énorme non, juste ce qu'il faut la norme quoi. Bref à en juger de l'apparence de l'inconnue tout portait à croire que c'était une fille mais la question se posait encore... Sa voix, mélodieuse tel un carillon de minuit mais pourtant masculine.. un garçon manqué ? Ayame prit la parole ne voyant pas le danger probable face à elle, seule la rage contre la fille trottait dans sa tête.<p>

- Dit moi pourquoi tu voudrais que je cesse de m'amuser avec elle, hm ?

Car oui pour la rousse c'était un jeu.. un jeu dangereux pour la personne qui s'y frotte. Elle poursuivie haussant le ton à chaque seconde.

- T'en a rein à faire de cette petite conne ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui venir en aide sachant que tu détestes les filles ? Tu pourrais toutes les laissaient clamser sans problème, alors pourquoi elle ?

Une fille qui déteste les autres filles ? Étrange, mais en était ce bien une ? Kagome observa plus attentivement l'inconnu une moue apparue sur le visage de celui-ci, ses lèvres colorées de rouge exprimèrent le dégoût absolu. Ses yeux, de petite pupille noir entouré d'un anneau noir métallisé, difficile de distinguer la pupille à la couleur de ses yeux. Le tout dans des orbes blancs. Ses paupières légèrement violacées, un violet très clair presque inimaginaire. Un maquillage léger si on ne compte pas la couche de rouge sur ses lèvres. L'inconnu prit pour la deuxième fois la parole.

- J'ai mes raisons...

Koga, qui n'avait ni parler ni bouger fit signe à Ayame de prendre leur retraite avant que les chose ne devienne trop compliqué mais celle-ci ne le voyait pas ainsi.

- Tes raisons ? Me fait pas rire, dit plutôt que c'est ton aniki à la con qui te l'a demandé hein.

Kagome n'eut pas le temps de clignoter des yeux que XY, c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait nommé ne sachant pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, se retrouva à quelque centimètre de la rouquine et lui décrocha une bonne droite l'envoyant au plancher.

- N'insulte plus jamais aniki devant moi.

Ses paroles étaient tel un poignard venant vous transpercez la poitrine, dure et froide. Ayame toussota, un filet de sang dégoulina de sa bouche. Elle tenta de se relever mais XY l'en empêcha. Koga prit alors le risque de s'interposer, un gros risque de sa part mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa copine se retrouve raide morte.

- Arrête maintenant... on s'en va.

Satisfait par le regard soumis que lançait Koga, XY laissa échapper un "tss" avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner. L'homme aux yeux de glace aida Ayame à se remettre sur pied, il lança un dernier regard à Kagome puis se décida à partir du coté opposé. La cause de toutes ses histoires cligna des yeux essayant d'enregistrer la scène qui c'était dérouler un peu trop vite et alla ensuite rattraper son sauveur.

- Attends !

Il ne daigna même pas à se retourner ou même s'arrêter. Kagome accéléra et vint à le rattraper, elle chopa son épaule pour que celui-ci stop sa route. Grognement, d'un coup sec de la main il la gifla.

- Ne me touche pas !

Kagome ne comprit pas trop, elle se frotta la joue rougie mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire quitte à se reprendre un coup. De toute façon avec tout ce qu'elle avait eu, un de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Façon de parler hein.

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

XY roula des yeux, à vrai dire il était pressé alors plutôt que de perdre son temps et de l'avoir au bask toute la journée il lui répondit.

- Jakotsu.

XY enfin Jakotsu reprit sa route, s'éloignant à chaque pas un peu plus de la fille qui ne le quittait pas du regard... Le voyant ainsi, Kagome aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Malgré son maquillage et son apparence raffiné, il avait une voix masculine et une carrure d'homme du moins au toucher. Et merde ! C'était un homme, un homme gay ! Pourquoi pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Baka Kagome...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 4<strong>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous suivrons Jakotsu qui nous emmènera dans le "repère" de son clan et vous aurez le droit à un moment captivant avec Sango qui fera à Kagome une description approfondie des 2 clans. Que va-t-on découvrir dans le repère ? Qu'allons-nous apprendre sur les 2 clans ? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._


	6. Chapter 6

**Découvrons les personnages...**

* * *

><p><span>10h10...<span>

Il marche, il marche toujours gracieux jusqu'à arriver à l'ancienne bibliothèque de l'établissement. Lieu ou les démons de la nuit avaient pris possession pour se retrouver sans que personne ne vienne les dérangés. Une porte s'ouvre, il entre. Devant lui une fille, assise à une table bouquine. Elle lui jette un regard avant de retourner à sa lecture. Il n'y prête pas attention, referme la porte et inspecte les rayons. Un rire, une personne rit. C'est son aniki. Il avance jusqu'au rayon poésie et y trouve deux hommes, l'un adossé au mur tandis que l'autre s'esclaffe de rire. Il se racle la gorge attirant l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Le rire s'estompe laissant place au sérieux.

- Hey Jakotsu ! Mec on t'attendait, tu viens de louper l'une des blagues mortelles de Suikotsu !

Des yeux bleu saphir, un teint bronzé, son traditionnel sourire béat afficher il vint amicalement tapoter l'épaule de Jakotsu celle qu'elle avait osé toucher puis alla s'affaler confortablement dans les fauteuils. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ténébreux révélant sur son front une marque violette en forme d'étoile à quatre pointes, puis reprit la parole

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

Jakotsu vint s'asseoir face au jeune homme, il soupira. Quelque chose n'allait pas. A la vue de sa mine ennuyer une chose s'était passé et ça, l'homme l'avait deviné. Son sourire béat disparu laissant place à un visage grave, avec Jakotsu valait mieux s'attendre au pire.

- Je vagabondais dans les couloirs quand je suis tombé sur Koga et Ayame...

Froncement de sourcils, deux personnes du clan adverse, que s'était-il passé ? Il fit signe à Jakotsu de poursuivre.

- Ayame cherchait embrouille avec la nouvelle pour être exacte elle a essayé de la tuer...

Il fit une pose regrettant la suite de ses paroles.

- Je l'ai sauvé... Ayame et Koga se sont retirés...

Le garçon aux cheveux ténébreux laissa échapper de ses lèvres un profond soupire, il était pensif. Il savait pertinemment que Jakotsu ne serait jamais intervenu sans raison sachant très bien que celui-ci haïssait les femmes. La seule réponse à cette énigme était que cette fille dégageait quelque chose de spécial du moins pour qu'il vienne à lui porter secours. Et pour être franc, lui aussi l'avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la classe de Mme Soumaru. Cette fille était intrigante, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bien étrange avec elle et pourtant la seule chose qui était étrange jusqu'à présent ici dans l'établissement, était eux et le clan adverse.

Une chaise grinça, la fille qui était paisiblement entrain de lire se leva d'un bon et vint les rejoindre. Elle pointa son doigt sur la face de Jakotsu, tellement elle était proche de lui il pouvait sentir son parfum écoeurant à son gout. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Jakotsu elle prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine, tu aurais dû la laisser dans sa merde. Si maintenant on commence à s'immiscer dans les histoires des humains ou va le monde ?

Jakotsu grogna, cette fille faisait peut être partie de leur clan mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié surtout sachant qu'elle tournait trop autour de son aniki. Certes elle avait de quoi lui plaire, une silhouette svelte, sportive, un visage agréable à regarder entouré d'une longue chevelure noire et soyeuse. Et qui plus est la même race qu'eux, un avantage. Mais Jakotsu ne permettrait jamais qu'elle gagne le coeur de son aniki. Il devait y avoir mieux, il y a toujours mieux. Il était prêt à rétorquer mais le garçon aux yeux saphir fut plus rapide.

- Kikyo... calme toi

La fille nommée Kikyo cessé toute activité, elle hocha la tête et se tut un moment. Jakotsu lui tira la langue en signe de victoire mais fut recadré de sitôt par son aniki. L'autre homme adossé au mur, qui n'était autre que Suikotsu n'avait guère bougé de sa place, attentif au moindre détail de la conversation.

- Bankotsu-aniki, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

Se levant de son fauteuil confortable, Bankotsu laissa apparaître un sourire sur son teint bronzé qui en disant long sur ses intentions. Ses yeux azur brillaient avec amusement.

- On passe à l'action...

10h15...

Kagome rejoignit Miroku et Sango. Voyant son amie arrivée pleine de marques que ce soit la joue ou même le cou, Sango se précipita vers elle.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? Mon dieu tu vas bien ?

L'inquiétude était présente dans sa voix. Kagome secoua la tête pour dire que ce n'était rien, elle se posa contre un arbre non loin. Le vent faisait légèrement voler ses cheveux d'ébène. Une douce odeur de printemps était présente, une brise agréable, un temps à ne pas rester enfermé. Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre atterrissant sur l'herbe fraîche qui entourait celui-ci le tout observé de Miroku et Sango, visage soucieux. D'une voix apaisée Kagome prit la parole.

- Sango ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à propos de ces personnes...

Toujours aussi curieuse celle-là. Sango vint s'asseoir auprès de son amie, cela risquait d'être long.

- Avant tout, je dois t'informer que cette école est en pleine guerre...

Kagome pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Sango d'un air interrogatif. Elle poursuivit.

- Une guerre des clans. Deux clans ennemis se font la guerre, ils se détestent. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je sais pas.

Elle avait anticipé ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Kagome. Encore une fois elle poursuivit.

- Premier clan, les Okami's. Je sais pas tellement pourquoi ce nom mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ça signifie "loup" bref constitué de:

_*Ayame, une rouquine totalement jalouse de toute autre jolie fille. Si l'une s'approche de son mec... c'est la mort assurée. C'est une prétentieuse qui se croit imbattable mais quand elle est en situation critique c'est là qu'intervint..._

_*Koga, son petit ami. Il ferait tout pour elle au risque même de se prendre une volé. Le problème étant avec lui c'est qu'il court souvent après les belles nanas. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un hein. Vint ensuite..._

_*Sesshomaru, je ne l'ais pas souvent vu c'est un mec assez distant des personnes "normal". Sinon c'est un dur, son regard est froid, pire que de la glace. Il m'éprise tout le monde mis à part les siens. Il me donne la chair de poule... Pour finir..._

_*Inuyasha, son frère et chef de la meute. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sesshomaru niveau physique mais sinon ils sont assez différents. Lui est arrogant, c'est une grosse brute qui gueule souvent. Après il y en a d'autres mais je ne les connais pas, ils sont scolarisé autre part._

Sango fit une pose, elle étira ses jambes ainsi que le reste de son corps. Miroku suivit des yeux chaque mouvement, partant des mollets et remontant jusqu'à ses délicieuses hanches puis à ses seins qui au moment de son étirement firent un bon. Satisfait, il remonta ses yeux jusqu'au doux visage de la jeune et croisa son regard, celle-ci le foudroya.

- Reprenons. Deuxième clan, les démons de la nuit ou D.N si tu préfères. On dit qu'ils vivent surtout de nuit. Enfin bon.. Voici les membres :

_*Jakotsu, un mec à l'allure efféminée. Il est gay et a horreur des filles. C'est un mec sadique, il aime faire souffrir. Gard à celui ou celle qui ose manquer de respect à son aniki, là il entre dans une colère noire. Dans le clan il y a une fille c'est..._

_*Kikyo, elle est magnifique. C'est une déesse cette fille. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle use de son charme pour piéger un ennemie, mâle cela va de soi. Elle à une attirance pour le chef, on comprend pourquoi Jakotsu l'apprécie moins. Ensuite..._

_*Suikotsu, c'est un schizophrène. Son premier aspect est calme, une personne gentille qui aide les gens en difficulté tandis que l'autre... un monstre totalement fou assoiffé de sang. Puis il y a..._

_*Renkotsu, un homme stratégique. C'est disons l'ampoule de la bande. Il est très intelligent. On dit que c'est un pyromane.. il adore le feu. Bref pour l'instant il est apparemment en stage pour une durée indéterminée. Chacun suivent les ordres de leur chef qui est..._

_* Bankotsu, c'est un canon ce mec toutes les filles se l'arrache. Il peut parfois paraître enfantin, rêveur mais peut être sérieux quand il le faut. C'est un meneur, un très bon chef. Le combat, il adore ça, il a une force incroyable de ce que j'ai pu voir et pas que la force la vitesse aussi ! Il peut devenir une vrai bête, un tueur quand quelqu'un ose menacer ses 3 frères ou encore eumh... je sais pas trop ce qu'est Kikyo pour lui... une coéquipière peut être... Voila pour les deux clans sauvages qui règnent au lycée._

Kagome avait très attentivement écouté son amie, pour l'instant elle en connaissait que trois et craignait de tomber sur les autres à présent...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 5<strong>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est une journée de repos pour nos héros. Sango emmène Kagome faire du shopping, une journée relaxante. Ou presque... Kagome retrouvera une personne qu'elle avait vue la veille et croyez-moi cela risque d'être choquant que ce soit pour elle ou pour l'autre. La journée shopping va bien se passer ? Avec qui Kagome aura des retrouvailles choquantes ? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Une journée relaxante et des retrouvailles choquantes...**

* * *

><p>- I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world ! ...<p>

La musique retentit dans la chambre, depuis la petite table de nuit assortit au lit de Kagome. Son portable vibre, la musique continue, mais toujours aucun signe qui puisse laisser paraître qu'elle était réveillée. Le couplet s'arrête, puis reprend :

- I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world ! ...

Un bras sort alors de dessus la couette du lit et d'un coup, frappe vers le bas pour atteindre son portable. Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne c'était pas aperçue qu'elle était dans le mauvais sens. Sa nuit avait été si mouvementée qu'elle s'était retournée, dormant maintenant avec la tête du côté des pieds. Son bras l'entraîne dans la chute, la couette glisse et Kagome se tape la tête contre le rebord de son lit.

- Ouille ! crie-t-elle d'un grognement endormi.

Tout en se frottant la tête, elle tâtonne sur sa table jusqu'à trouver son portable. Elle s'assied par terre, en tailleur et cherche le bouton permettant de stopper la mélodie, en plissant les yeux devant lumière qui l'aveugle. Enfin, le son ce stop et elle pousse un soupir suivid'un bâillement. Elle resta assise à terre juste le temps que sa vision soit moins trouble puis se leva, traversa la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur ses vêtements qu'elle avait jetés au sol la veille et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Passant de l'eau sur son visage, elle s'observa dans le miroir quelques instants. Tête endormie, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche pour se réveiller. Kagome poussa un soupir de fatigue en laissant les vêtements glisser sur son corps avant d'entrer dans la baignoire et allumer l'eau. Le jet coulait sur sa tête, puis sur sa nuque, pour finalement longer le reste de son corps. C'était très reposant, à n'en point douter. La température de l'eau n'avait que pour réaction de relâcher ses muscles, la détendant ainsi au maximum. La tête basse, elle avait les yeux fermés, profitant de la sensation agréable de l'eau sur son corps. Elle se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur le mur, se soutenant légèrement avec son aide. Il n'y avait rien à redire: c'était vraiment le Nirvana, le Paradis. Le calme de la salle de bain rendait cela encore meilleur, plus apaisant. Encore quelque minute puis elle se décida à se laver. L'une de ses mains se balada sur le rebord de la baignoire et finit par empoigner ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est a dire le shampoing. Elle s'aspergea les cheveux avec celui-ci puis commença à frotter son crane créant un nuage de mousse, quelque bulle flottait dans l'air ainsi qu'une douce odeur de fraise qui se propageait dans toute la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de se laver/rincer la tignasse elle prit le savon pour laver à présent son corps. Quelque instant plus tard elle coupa l'eau laissant la pièce retomber dans un silence, elle prit ensuite une grande serviette jaune étendue sur le séchoir et se l'enroula autour de son corps. La jeune sortit de sa salle de bain et alla devant son armoire, là, elle sortit son sèche-cheveux qu'elle brancha à l'une des prises qui était dans la chambre. Kagome prit l'appareil et enclencha le bouton sur "on", un vent chaud soufflant continuellement accompagner d'un son sortit de l'engin, elle soupira puis apporta la source de chaleur vers ses cheveux qui virevoltaient à présent dans tous les sens. Une bonne heure plus tard Kagome eut fini de se préparer, elle était séché, coiffé, maquillé, habillé... tout était fin prêt. Vous me diriez autant de temps pour se préparer n'était pas très commun, mais a pres tout lorsqu'une fille sort dehors sa préparationpeut prendre des heures. Car oui notre jeune fille avait une sortit de prévue ou du moins c'était Sango qui avait prévu une sortie shopping la veille...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Après les cours Miroku rejoignit les deux jeunes filles qui l'attendaient au portail de l'établissement et les saluèrent d'un geste de la main._

_- Alors les filles, une idée pour la journée de demain ?_

_Sango prit immédiatement la parole ne laissant pas le temps à Kagome de répondre_

_- Oui ! Shopping ! Hein Kagome ! Demain on va se consacrer une journée toute les deux n'est-ce pas ?_

_Voyant le regard que lui lançait son amie, Kagome n'avait pas tellement le choix, elle fut obligé d'accepter. A près tout une petite viré au centre commercial ne lui ferait pas de mal._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Kagome soupira, elle n'était pas à 100% pour cette virée mais bon cela était peut-être une chance pour elle de croiser des personnes du lycée... Elle descendit les escaliers menant au couloir de sa maison, sans le moindre bruit elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sa mère dormait encore, elle avait travaillé tard ce soir, il ne valait mieux pas la réveiller, elle prit le soin de laisser un mot au cas ou puis sortit.

Sango l'attendait déjà au centre commercial quand elle arriva, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et la rejoignit

- Hey Kagome ! Bien dormi j'espère

Kagome hocha positivement la tête en signe de réponse malgré que se soit faux. La jeune fille avait passé une nuit des plus horribles. En un sa avait été une épreuve pour s'endormir car sa tête était remplis de pensée sur les clans, impossible de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. En deux a chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, plongeant dans l'obscurité, les ténèbres l'envahissaient elle revoyait Ayame entrain de l'étrangler. Et lorsque qu'elle eut enfin à s'endormir elle avait dû certainement cauchemarder vue qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se tortiller dans tous les sens mais elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de son rêve à part deux yeux dorés... Sango n'était pas aussi naïve, elle savait pertinemment que la jeune fille lui mentait mais bon elle laissa outre ce sujet et chopa le bras de Kagome l'entraînant vers les boutiques. Plusieurs boutiques avaient l'air d'attirer Sango, elle finit par rentrer dans l'une d'entre elles accompagner de Kagome. Il y avait tellement de style de vêtement, qu'on ne savait plus ou en donner la tête. Sango prit plusieurs chemises dont une blanche, une noir et une bleue clair. Ensuite, elles bifurquèrent dans une allée pour trouver un pantalon quand la brune vit des bas roses magnifiques à son gout. A sa tête il lui fallait absolument. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur inventaire dans le magasin et firent plusieurs fois le tour de celui-ci, les rayons étaient spacieux et grands, c'était un vrai plaisir de faire du shopping dans un tel magasin. Après avoir pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait, Sango alla directement à la caisse tandis que Kagome parti attendre à l'exterieur le temps qu'elle paye et se change directement sur place.

Les gens affluaient de toutes pars, il y en avait de partout on s'y retrouvait plus. Ayant marre d'attendre, Kagome décida de s'offrir une petite douceur à la boulangerie en face. Entrant dans celle-ci, la petite cloche sonna à son arrivée. Quelque personne était là achetant leur pain ou autres. Le regard de Kagome survola la vitrine pleine de divers gâteaux, a la vue de ceux-ci son ventre cria famine heureusement pour elle personne n'avait entendu. Une fois décider elle s'avança à la caisse et prit commande d'un mille-feuille. La boulangère, souriante, en coupa une part et la glissa dans une boite qu'elle tendit à Kagome tout en annonçant le prix. La jeune fille prit son gâteau et paya lorsque la petite cloche retentit annonçant qu'une autre personne entrait. Prête à tourner les talons en direction de la sortit, Kagome reconnue immédiatement le jeune gay. Fidèle à sa réputation il dévisagea toute fille présente avant que son regard perçant tombe sur la jeune fille.

- Encore toi !

Gloups, mauvaise rencontre. Se souvenant de ce que son amie avait dit la veille sur Jakotsu, Kagome baissa la tête ne prêtant pas attention a lui et fonça en dehors de la boulangerie le laissant planter au sol, ne comprenant plus trop la situation. Le jeune efféminé eu un déclic "on passe a l'action" il sortit aussitôt de la boulangerie et rattrapa en quelque seconde Kagome qui cavalait vers le magasin ou se trouvait Sango.

- Ou tu vas comme ça ? Quand j'te parle tu me regarde

Son aniki voulait passer à l'action, mais comment ? Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet ! Là il était pommé, pour lui passer à l'action était-ce faire quelque chose sur cette fille ? Attaquer les Okami's ? Bon dieu il ne savait rien, et il était difficile de savoir à quoi pouvait penser Bankotsu, difficile de percer son esprit tordu, des milliers de choses avaient pu lui passer par la tête mais laquelle était la bonne ? Petit a petit ou il se creusait la tête, une idée surgi, peut-être qu'il devrait tout simplement amener la fille à Bankotsu... ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout mais il se voyait mal trimbaler cette "chose" à ses côtés surtout que la fille n'allait pas se laisser faire. Kagome laissa de coté sa peur et affronta de face le jeune.

- Je vais rejoindre mon amie, et si je n'ai pas envie de te regarder je fais ce que je veux...

Malgré sa détermination, la crainte était toujours présente et ça, Jakotsu l'avait remarqué. Il réduit ses yeux n'aimant pas la réponse de la jeune, de toute manière peu importe ce qu'elle aurait pu dire il n'aurait pas apprécié. Le bruit d'un portable se fit entendre, c'était celui de Jakotsu. Ouf sauvé... Il fouina dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone... rose, cela allait très bien avec son personnage. A la vue du nom afficher, il décrocha aussitôt. L'interlocuteur parlait fort puisque Kagome pouvait entendre vaguement ce qu'il disait, enfin pour être exacte il hurlait. Le gay fit la moue, la chose annoncer lui plaisait guère...

- Quoi ! Comment ça ?! Mais elle a qu'à rentrer à pied je m'en fous complètement moi ! Et puis pourquoi tu demandes pas a Suikotsu ?!

La curiosité de la jeune se manifesta. Suikotsu ? Le schizophrène ? Elle s'approcha légèrement de Jakotsu sans se faire repérer, pour distinguer un morceau de la conversation. Jackpot ! Apparemment Jakotsu devait aller récupéré quelqu'un à la gare de Tokyo , elle n'avait pas très bien compris le nom de cette personne. Le gay sentit quelque chose collé à lui, il tourna la tête et vit alors Kagome scrutant la conversation, d'un geste de la main il la poussa et lui lança un regard de mort. Elle soupira, dommage. Il raccrocha enfin et pointa Kagome du doigt.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des gens, espèce de chienne !

- Tu as pas envie d'aller la chercher hein ?

Il fit la moue et s'assit sur un banc, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine

- ... Nan... je n'ai pas envie... je la déteste plus que toute les autres filles au monde

Ses yeux s'injectèrent de petites larmes cristallines, Kagome vint à côté de lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule pour le consoler. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, il ferait tout pour que cette fille n'existe pas, plus que tout au monde il la détestait, elle qui voulait s'acquérir le coeur de son aniki. Un jour il la tuerait de ses propres mains, mais malheureusement c'était impossible elle faisait partie de son clan... En pensant cela il fondit en larmes se ruant dans les bras de la jeune fille totalement choquée.

- J'en ai marre ! Je veux la tuer mais je peux pas ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Kagome fit avec son doigt de petit cercle dans le dos de Jakotsu, histoire de le calmer. Un bon remède que sa mère lui avait fait tend de fois pour stopper ses chagrins. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de se retrouver dans une telle situation, ni pour Jakotsu d'ailleurs. Le jeune gay se redressa, s'éloigna de la source de réconfort et sécha ses larmes. Il reprit quelque peu son sérieux se frottant légèrement ses yeux rougis il dit.

- Ne raconte à personne ce que j'ai pu dire ou fait, sinon tu risques d'en prendre cher

Malgré ses paroles, Kagome ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Jakotsu fronça les sourcils, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux ou quoi ? Il regarda la fille, la voyant là à essayer de la consoler, de le cajoler il se demanda bien pourquoi... A ses yeux toutes les filles étaient des monstres, alors pourquoi elle était si gentille avec lui alors qu'il l'avait tout de même giflé la veille... Peut-être était-ce dans sa nature ? Peut-être qu'au fond tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'apporter son soutien. Finalement cette fille pourrait faire exception à la règle, c'était peut-être la seule qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment... Réalisant ses pensées, Jakotsu écarquilla les yeux. Bon dieu il n'allait pas bien ? Son moment de faiblesse l'avait totalement chamboulé que maintenant il était prêt à croire qu'elle était une amie, sa première amie féminine. Il secoua la tête, effaçant toutes ses pensées complètement barges et se leva. Kagome le suivie du regard.

- ...Et ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu... tu n'es qu'une chienne a mes yeux

Suite à ses paroles, il partit à toute vitesse laissant Kagome seule sur son banc. Quelque minute après son départ, Sango arriva les mains remplies de sac. Elle avait dû faire au moins une dizaine de magasins pour avoir autant d'achat. La jeune posa tous ses gros sacs sur le banc et dit semi-essouffler.

- Kagome je t'ai cherché partout ! Bon... je présume que tu ne veux rien acheter alors... on rentre ?

**Fin du chapitre 6**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nos chers personnages reprennent les cours ! Une journée banale jusqu'au soir ou Kagome encore dans l'établissement pour cause corvée de nettoyage va avoir un accident et devinez quoi... les deux chefs de clan seront présents !_

_Quel est l'accident qui va lui arriver ? A cause de qui surtout ? Que va-t-il se passer avec les deux redoutables chefs ? Vous le serez en lisant le prochain chapitre hihi._


End file.
